


Bewitched

by Elopez7228



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe Hogwarts, Angst, DYAD, Drama, F/M, First Time, Hogwarts, Initiation, Loss of Virginity, OR IS HE, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rey is 18, Rey is a slytherin, Reylo - Freeform, Soulmates, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Time Travel, Time Turner, awkward virgins, ben solo is a gryffindor, ben solo is defense against the dark arts teacher, reacher student relationship, solo is 28
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228
Summary: Rey, a slytherin student, has a crush on her dark, mysterious DADA teacher. Why is he avoiding her ? Could their relationship be deeper than she thought ?Rating WILL change
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 51
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ensorcelée](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326815) by [Elopez7228](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elopez7228/pseuds/Elopez7228). 

It was Finn's fault. It was always Finn's fault.

Finn had lost his spell book in the greenhouse, where it had been swallowed — and then vomited back up — by the spectacular specimens of Professor Skywalker's carnivorous flowers. Panicking in the middle of Defense Against the Dark Arts class and in anticipation of the Charms class interrogation waiting for them in the next hour, he had sent a paper ball in Rey’s direction asking her to lend him hers.

Then a second ball. And then a third.

The next moment a shower of dumplings was falling on the girl. Rey had raised the head from her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

“Finn! I’m working right now! Cope on your own for once! Or ask Poe!”

“He’s blackmailing me!” Finn whined, so loudly that he could almost certainly heard from the forbidden forest.

Between Finn and Poe it was like cat and mouse, assuming that the cat and the mouse were passionately kissing in the dark hallways out of their respective common rooms. 

Of course Poe was blackmailing Finn! What better way to get a secret rendezvous than to negotiate his school notes in exchange? 

But Rey was not in the mood. She was going to fail her task, attempting to master the technique of appeasing a snarling pixie. A snarling pixie that would not fail to bite her finger if she missed. But an injured finger was not the worst she had to expect.

Oh no.  
Even failing the task and receiving a bad grade wasn’t the worst that could happen. The worst, Rey came to fear, would be the contempt in Professor Solo’s eyes.

Since entering both Hogwarts and Slytherin six years ago, Rey had been subjected to the daily vexations and provocations of the young Defense Against the Dark Arts –DADA – Professor. He was the son of Director Organa and the nephew of the Herbology Teacher; Luke Skywalker. It made him untouchable even if she were to report him

What had she ever done to him?

Okay fine, she was not the most disciplined student. And yes, she frequently snuck at night to find Rose, her Hufflepuff BFF. They had been the best of friends ever since they survived an encounter with a rabid Minotaur that had managed to escape from the Forbidden Forest while they collected mushrooms for the Herbology class. It was a long story, but from then on they never left each other’s side.

Rose introduced Rey to her fellow Hufflepuff Finn, who was dating Gryffindor’s poster boy and Quidditch captain Poe Dameron.

Rey had soon been accepted into their hodgepodge group with at least one person from each house being present for the exception of Ravenclaw, the four of them were the perfect partners in crime.

They had once snuck into the old Skywalker Greenhouse, stealing hilarity herbs from the wacky hippie; they cut the suspenders off of the spectacular and pretentious Professor of Charms, Armitage Hux, whom was always dressed to the nines; they also once transfigured the tarantulas in DADA class into slugs, much to the detriment of Professor Solo, who was reluctant to go anyway near them. He was repelled by slugs, not spiders. If anyone asked Rey, he was a curious man.

However, when he discovered who was behind the hijinks, despite being a team effort Solo came down on Rey the hardest. He always had, actually.

It didn’t matter whether she behaved well or poorly, whether she was hard working or slacking off and skipping classes, he always found fault with her.  


“Miss Lightsands!” the professor's deep voice thundered as he strode towards her. Rey tilted her head. And looked at him.  


In three steps, he was behind her.

Rey felt the radiating heat of his body, the light touch of his flowing black robes as he leaned. She pursed her lips.

“Care to explain this mess on your desk?” With a wave of his hand, he gestured to the paper balls that were scattered all over the desk and on the floor around her.

“..It's not mine, Professor.” the young student stammered. 

She would never denounce them; for the friendship of Finn, Rose and Poe, she would suffer the worst tortures.

And the worst torture was soon to come.

With another gesture, Professor Solo set fire to all the paperballs, which consumed themselves at the table and threatened to transmit fire to parchments and study books nearby. The hair of the pixie flared, and she uttered violent hisses of indignation.

"Detention tonight after class. My office, at six o'clock.”

“But, Professor! Tonight is the encore or play!” Rey cried. It wasn’t fair. 

A single ook from Professor Solo silenced her.

She nodded, mortified. Miss the Production? How would her friends be able to progress without her! They had so much work to put together for their little play, and classes were ending in less than a month!

But there she was. Thanks to Finn, she was being punished. But as she gathered her things to leave the room, Rey felt the young professor's gaze on her neck.

* * *

" Come in," said the voice of Solo, behind the door. 

Rey entered, her bag on her shoulder.

“What do you want, Lightsands?” he asked, without even bothering to look up at her. 

”I’m here for my detention, Professor. But if you wish, we can postpone.” 

The professor did look up then. He had very black eyes from afar, very black hair, very black robes. to Rey’s knowledge, the man never wore other colors.

Rey, meanwhile, did not like the uniform of Hogwarts. Green, silver and black had never been her colors. She wanted to illuminate these dark labyrinths and glazed tiles with colorful explosions, lights, stained glasses, chimney fires. To warm up this little world around her.

She stood in the doorway, the room was dark and empty with the exception of the strict Professor sitting behind his desk and pixies gripping on the bars of their cages, she held his gaze.

  
Surprisingly, Rey thought she saw him blush and narrowed her eyes at him.

This was the first time that they were alone together after all these years. The distance between them, the cold tone and the way he was cutting short any attempt at conversation, was he avoiding her on purpose?

"Professor," she said, letting the last syllable trail. “What punishment will you give me?”

“Sit down, Lightsands. I have exercises ready to make up for the lesson you neglected. What are you doing?”

The girl interrupted her gesture. She had removed her black cloak and untied the green and silver tie.

“i'm making myself comfortable, Professor Solo.” She fluttered her eyelashes and sat on a chair, crossing her legs. Her skirt rode up around her thighs.

  
The professors adams apple bobbed as she removed her tie, sliding it through her small breasts.

It was unvelievable. When she would tell Finn, Poe and Rose that Professor Solo lost his means to a student in a skirt. This was the worst! How far could she go with this little game? With a little luck, he would dismiss her from detention before the end of the hour and she would miss almost nothing of the encore!

How long could he handle it? She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. Her small breasts compressed between her arms seemed to gain volume.

"I was naughty, Professor," she said in a syrupy voice. ”I deserve a punishment.” 

Solo stepped back from her arson. He was scarlet, his lips parted. He turned his back,and rubbed his eyelids.

Rey chuckled. How old could he possibly be, thirty years old? A little younger than that? Would he faint if she showed him the slightest bit of skin?

Smiling naively, without taking her eyes off him, Rey pulled a pencil from her pouch and slipped it between her lips. A tip of tongue, pointed and pink, licked the wood. Solo stumbled back even in his black cloak.

“That's enough, Li— Lightsands. Get to work.” He snapped, dropping several rolls of parchment on the girl's desk as he spoke.”

Just as he was about to walk away, her pencil hit the floor with a clatter. "Oops," said Rey, who leaned to the floor, pretending to pick up the pencil..

She slid to the ground, arching her back, to try and reach the pencil that had rolled away under the table. The pleat of her gray skirt rode up further to the back of her thigh, revealing the bulge of her panties to the teacher who was standing behind her.

“Do you like it, Ben Solo?” she muttered, risking a glance over her shoulder.

The sound of his name, whispered like a caress, made the young man's nostrils flare. His brown eyes had gotten impossibly darker, his pupils dilated. Rey tried to resist from giggling; in a few minutes his nose would be bleeding like a cartoon character! 

She was positive he was concealing the most embarrassing boner under his cassock. In a few moments she would be outside, free for the evening.

"Get up," he ordered, but his voice had no authority.

Rey held out her hand. “Help me, then.” 

He grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him until she was up against him. As she was pulled against his chest, she felt the effects of his arousal standing to attention against bottom of his belly, and she blushed in return.

He smelled good, something musky. He held her wrist tightly, preventing her from disengaging herself. She made a gesture to free herself but he held her strong. Rey's smile froze.

Professor Solo did not smile either.

"Let go of me," Rey said, but her voice remained stuck in her throat.

Her plea was met with silence.

She pursed her lips. This was now out of her control. What had she imagined, that he was a virgin? That he could be so easily impressed? He was a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, damn it, not a three-week-old baby!

Rey was silent and stared into the teacher's eyes, waiting for his reaction. She was so close to him, almost body to body again. The girl saw every detail she would have missed from afar, she could have counted the moles on his skin, could trace her fingertips over the scar that marred his right cheek that was surely the result of an dragon attack or another monstrous beast. She saw each strand of his raven hair, so thick, so dense, undulating against his temples. She saw the tils of his ears that had turned scarlet and saw his mouth quivering, half-open showing his slightly irregularly sized teeth, which no doubt made him look funny when he smiled. Did he ever smile?

He seemed focused.

Rey realized then that he was submitting her to the same observation exercise, with attention and intensity that made her feel exposed. He looked at her mouth, he looked at her eyelashes, her cheekbones, the locks of her hair stuck on her temples, the rings in her ears.

“Professor, I- I am sorry—“

He kissed her, cutting her off. His lips were warm, soft exactly as she had imagined, dry against hers, imperiously. He squeezed her harder, still holding her wrist, and Rey could not resist kissing him back. She opened her mouth to kiss him again and suddenly she was against him, gasping, their tongues tangled, their lips swollen, their objections swallowed in the depths of their throats.

She did not want this. She just wanted to scare him, make him run away. 

No she didn’t. Who did she think she was fooling? Truth was, she had not wanted anything else from him, for months.

Maybe she had always seen it coming. She had seen and felt his eyes on her. She had felt the excitement behind his apparent abruptness. Everything was obvious to her now. 

As he kissed her, she put the palm of her hand on the bulge in between them that was somewhat hidden by his robes. 

Solo flinched and pulled away from her embrace.

“What is it?” Rey asked, feeling dizzy, disheveled, her lips swollen.

”I can’t do this, Jedi. ” The professor replied, almost staggering backwards.

“How do you know that nickname?” Rey asked, suddenly sobering up.

He seemed to recover his senses, and ran a hand through his hair, looking embarrassed.

”I heard you pronounce it.”

“That’s a lie. Nobody knows this nickname outside my friends. Are you spying on us, Professor Solo?”

He did not answer, but was slowly loosening his grip on her wrist. He looked inside Rey's wrist but there was nothing there, except the slight red mark of his fingers, not enough to cause bruises.

Solo released her and took a step back.

“It's too early. You are not ready.”

Rey frowned at him. “I'm of age, Solo. I know very well what I’m doing, I don’t need to be paternalized!”

But he didn’t seem to listen. What was he up to? At first intimidated like a first-year Hufflepluff, then aggressive as a horny tiger, and eventually ending up as paternalistic as a shabby professor sheltered in his shabby office in this shabby castle.

Would he leave her there, burning, with the mark of his kisses engraved on her skin?

“Get out, Lightsands. Your detention is cancelled!”

Rey gathered her things quickly, throwing them in her bag. She should have been delighted, her plan had gone wonderfully well. And yet, she was furious. Too early? Not ready? In the name of what did he decide in her place what she needed, or want? In a month she would validate her NEWTs and enter into adulthood. And if she wanted to have sex, wasn’t it her strictest right?

Even if it would be her first time.

Solo had resumed his place behind his desk, his head in his hands. He looked disappointed.

Had she made a mistake? Had she disappointed him so much?

She would not be able to talk about it with her friends, ever. They wouldn’t understand that what was originally a mean game to take advantage of her attractive teacher had turned against her.

She left the room and slammed the door.

If she was reasonable, she would go straight to the small room where Finn, Poe and Rose were repeating the play. It was what she wanted. It was what she had planned.

But her heart was beating hard. And her heart told her that Professor Solo was not going to get away with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey was not the kind of girl to crush on a teacher, that would be the best way to get herself into all sorts of trouble. Though in saying that, it would be considerably less trouble than she was risking now, as she attempted to break into Professor Solo’s office. 

She was not only breaking twelve of the Hogwarts codes of conduct, oh no. Rey was risking expulsion. She was in her final year of school. All she needed to do was get through her N.E.W.Ts and she would be free. 

So what was she doing as hiding in the shadows, while Solo did who-knows-what’s in the adjoining classroom? He could return at any minute, this was utter madness!

The office door wasn’t locked. Theoretically it was, but all it took for her to gain entry was a simple Alohomora charm. Solo may as well have left the door unlocked, for all the good the simple lock did.

Unless, of course, he was only purely aiming to keep the first years out specifically and not any of the older students?

Rey didn’t have the time to think about it, she was looking for something. Something unspecific, something compromising that would make him repay her for the humiliation he had put her through countless times. Not something to get him fired, but something to level the playing field. But what?

Solo both worked _ and _ lived here. He _ had _to store personal things somewhere. A naked baby photo or two, a teddy bear, perhaps even a secret love letter addressed to Gwen Phasma, the Quidditch coach?

Rey walked towards his desk, finding nothing obvious, no framed pictures or the like and leaned over it, flicking through text books, feathers, scrolls. His leather sachel contained a few, slightly weird things; various runes, a raven skeleton, a dried salamander pinned to a satin cushion, but no damning evidence.

She shook the locked drawers and was unprepared when the middle one gave way, flying away from the desk and her hand and hitting the floor with a dry crack, it’s contents skittering over the floor. She fell backwards along with the desk and her heart raced in not only surprise, but pure unadulterated fear. She lay there, motionless in the darkness and held her breath. Had he heard it?

Not a sound, nothing except for the thundering footsteps of dozens of pupils on the tiles of the corridor as they walked to and from their classes.

Rey felt around her and closed her fist around a circular object that had rolled out of the drawer on impact. it looked to be a small hourglass mounted as a pendant. 

“Wicked, a time turner..” she mumbled as she rolled it around in her hand. The possibilities unfolding to her were endless.

What would she do with it?

She decided to go back thirty minutes, just before arriving in the room for her detention. She didn’t really have a plan, this wasn’t on her list of things she could expect to find, but this little widget was irresistible.

Rey held her breath as she gave a light tap on the hourglass with the tip of her finger and it slowly began to spin, the hourglass revolving evenly and Rey felt her heart squeeze, like it did when she was nearing the drop on a wild rollercoaster. And now it was going to slow down, stop, and she would check "when" she was before leaving the room. 

But something was wrong. The hourglass did not slow down; it sped up, spinning faster and faster. Rey wanted to stop it, to grab it in her fist to immobilize it, but it was now going so fast that it snapped at her fingers and she withdrew her hand with a cry of surprise. 

The room was blurry and she felt nausea turning her stomach. When she regained her senses, the hourglass had stopped.

Rey observed the place: it was the same office, the same darkness, the same furniture. But some things were different: the jacket on the coat rack, the frames on the wall, the trinkets on the bookcase.

“What are you doing here, girl?”

Rey jumped and turned so quickly that she almost lost her balance. Behind her stood...

“Professor Skywalker?” 

She heaved a sigh of relief. Skywalker was harmless, spending his days drinking milk and making "magic" cakes with herbs grown in his greenhouse. She could easily convince him to let her go.

"Professor," she said. “I could ask you the same question.. it's amazing to find you out of your greenhouse.”

“My ... what?” He looked puzzled, but carried on talking, a deep frown marring his forehead. “I’ve just caught you breaking into my office, don’t change the subject. Minus 10 points to.. Slytherin, according to your uniform. But who are you? A new student?”

Rey hesitated. Skywalker did not recognize her. Was he high? He often was. However this Professor was lucid and according to his expression, severe. He did not look like the dreamy, often depressed, Professor that she knew. This Professor looked... younger?

“I'm Rey... Jedi. New student. I was looking for the bathroom. My apologies, I will leave you now.”

She gestured around the forty-year-old blonde-haired version of the Professor, but with a wave of his hand, Rey's muscles froze. Suddenly rigid as stone, she released the hourglass from her grasp and it fell to the ground, hitting the hard floor as if in slow motion and bounced.. breaking the glass around the hourglass, covering the floor surrounding Rey's feet in golden sand.

The teacher grabbed the remains of the object and lifted it up to his eyes.

“Well what have we here. A time turner... What time do you arrive from, Rey Jedi?”

If she had wanted to answer, she would have been unable. With horror, she saw from the corner of her eye Professor Skywalker shoving the remains of the hourglass into his pocket. 

“I have bad news for you, girl: the turner was broken in its fall. I do not know what you came looking for in 1999, but you will stay with us for a while. Until repaired, it is confiscated and you will follow me to the office of Director Organa.

With a snap of his fingers, he released the spell that held Rey prisoner and her knees failed. It was with great difficulty that she remained standing, leaning forwards onto the desk. 

“1999? This.. It's an accident. I have to go back home! In ten years!”

“And what were you doing in the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts office in 2009 with a time turner?

He didn’t want to know! She was breaking into the office of and passionately kissing his nephew, Ben Solo! 

“I... I was punished. I wanted to escape...” she blushed, ashamed.

“Congratulations, you have succeeded. They must be looking for you now.”

With one hand on her back, Professor Skywalker gently pushed her towards the door.

“You have to help me, Professor, I must return home!”

“Indeed,” he nodded, “but not with this time turner. I have to study it in order to fix it and allow you to come back exactly when you left. If I do that correctly, no one will notice your absence. And you will be free to resume your detention. Will I still be the teacher?”

How could he discuss things as trivial as his professional future when Rey's life was at stake? She wanted to send him a stinging comeback, but was in trouble enough for now. Better avoid a new detention in this new present! So she took a breath and answered coldly:

“Yes, but not in DADA. In 2009 you are a herbology teacher.”

“Interesting…”

They walked in silence towards the Director’s office. 

Rey gulped. Hogwarts ten years earlier? Before Finn, before Poe, even before Solo? What would become of her? At least Mrs Organa was already there, some things never change, even through time. 

“To whom did I give the title of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to become the herbology teacher? It seems so improbable to me...”

Rey smirked. He was worried, then! To her too, it seemed unlikely. How did this still-young, keen-eyed professor become the old, 50% of the time drug-starved man she knew? What had happened during those ten years?

They were approaching Organa's office, and stopped to let a group of first year students pass. The bell had rung, the corridors would soon be overflowing with hundreds of pupils.

"To your nephew," Rey said.

“I beg your pardon?”

\- The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor. In 2009.. “it's your nephew Ben—“  


Her voice died deep in her throat.

In front of her, at the end of the corridor, a trio of students just walked in. They were tall, certainly seventh years.

A redhead with messy hair, undoubtedly Armitage Hux. A blonde with a gaze of steel ... the future professor Phasma?! And in the middle, with a strand of hair hiding one eye in a very punk style, his black clothes and cape flying at the pace of his steps, approached...

—Solo?”

* * *

Music to the entrance of the trio (in slow motion)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gw5vAd5icAg&list=OLAK5uy_kNmKeymbo7V3m3gDFBAgZjDtcLVtvp2iw&index=9 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gw5vAd5icAg&list=OLAK5uy_kNmKeymbo7V3m3gDFBAgZjDtcLVtvp2iw&index=9)

Also : Kylo Ren is a punk bitch :  
[check him out](https://www.google.com/search?q=male+punk+emo+manga&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjgn9-srYPmAhXS04UKHVqDBn4Q2-cCegQIABAA&oq=male+punk+emo+manga&gs_l=img.3...44337.47592..48303...0.0..0.57.520.10......0....1..gws-wiz-img.tjVBgEJDzKA&ei=X7vaXaD0JdKnlwTahprwBw&bih=1018&biw=1866)

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Eyes open wide in the dark, lying on her bed, Rey could not sleep.

It would take time for Professor Skywalker to repair the time turner, especially if he wanted to send Rey back precisely to the date of her departure. Days? Weeks? Maybe even months.

To be fair, it didn’t matter how long it took, she had… a lot of time on her hands. Aside from the inevitable aging if she spent years here, no one would notice the difference when she returned.

“Just when I thought I had almost finished my schooling, I manage to do something like this and end up extending my time at Hogwarts by six extra months! Fuck my life!” 

A Ravenclaw would have been pleased to gain six months of additional revisions to fine-tune her NEWTs. But Rey was a Slytherin, as confirmed by the green and silver dormitory she was now lying in. She had been given a bed, introduced to the other students, and had been told a story of bird watching ornithologist parents who had followed the migration of _ swallovers _, justifying her late return to school.

She had been advised against telling the truth. It would attract attention, it would get her into trouble. She was okay with that: better safe than sorry!

“It's an unusual last name, _ Jedi _”, Skywalker observed.

"It's a term I found in a library book," Rey said. It’s an ancient order of wizards with magic swords ... it's pretty cool. That’s what my friends call me.

Skywalker smirked. “What about your real name?”

“I think I’ll keep it a secret, professor. To avoid losing hundreds of points when I enter first year back in my own time.”

“No need to be a divination teacher to understand that you will lose _ thousands _ of points without my help…” 

Tomorrow, she would have her first class of ten-years-ago. Defence Against the Dark Arts to start the day, with Skywalker but more importantly, with the Gryffindors.

Ben Solo was a Gryffindor.

She had never really cared before. She had imagined that he was born already grown and gloomy, as if he had always been part of the furniture of this establishment. Who could imagine staggering teachers as teenagers? It was confusing to meet him at 18, with his punk looks and a cape hemmed in red.

He had... finer features, a smoother face, he didn’t have a scar dissecting it yet. Black eyes, long nose, one ear hidden under his asymmetrical hair and the other pierced with nails.

Black sweater, leather mittens, worn trousers, heavy boots. Solo had reinvented the school uniform. How could Organa have allowed that?

Oh yes. he was her son. What a privileged twat!

He was now 18, like her. She was eager to meet him.

The next day, Professor Skywalker introduced her to the whole class, and out of malice or maybe curiosity, pointed out the new student as a volunteer for a demonstration.

Rey glared at him, to which he replied with a scowling eyebrow.

“We will review the achievements of our new comrade. Who is going to challenge her in a wizard fight?”

“This tiny Slytherin? She must hold her wand upside down!” 

Rey looked up to see who dared insult her like this. Her eyes fell on hilarious Ben Solo, giggling with Armitage and Gwen.

He seemed to be enthroned among the other pupils. Mommy's son. The king of the school, obviously...

The girl narrowed her eyes.

“Come say that to my face, Solo!”

The class hissed : "OMG, Kylo, she called you Solo!"

Rey was dazzled for a moment. "Kylo"? Could she have been confused? She was positive it was Ben Solo just out of adolescence who was standing in front of her. She had to figure this out.

The girl felt her cheeks blush and repressed her fright, fist clenched on her wand.

Pushed by Armitage, Gwen, and a whole small court obviously in awe, Solo (Kylo?) Stood up and dropped down his black robe.

“Okay, Jedi. We'll see what you can do.” 

He had said that word, "Jedi" with such contempt that Rey received it as a spit in her face. She took a deep breath, took a stand, and -

“STUPEFY!” 

The young man was hit by the spell right in the chest and was thrown to the ground, stiff as a stake.

Skywalker leaned over his pupil and reanimated him, mumbling a _ Finite Incantatem. _The room was now silent.

Solo stood up, weak on his legs.

“That’s cheating!” He screamed. “She did not wait for the signal start!”

"It's not a bad strategy, Ren," Skywalker calmly observed. “Out of this school, your enemies will rarely wait until you say "please shoot first my good sir" before attacking you.”

“It's not fair! She does not respect the rules!” Solo protested again, his ears burning red.

Rey smiled, triumphant. He was fun, this young Ben Solo. Kylo. Ren? Didn’t matter. She was struggling to trust that he was the same person as his mysterious teacher, who always cold and distant. 

He was overflowing with passion ... and obviously did not have the habit of keeping his head up.

“Do you want revenge, Solo?” she hissed.

“Do not call me Solo! Pétrificu-”

“Stupefy!”

The spell had sprung from Rey's wand even before _ Kylo _ finished voicing his own spell. 

The class started to chuckle.

Once again, the teacher freed his young student from Rey’s magic.

“Two to zero, Kylo. Do you want to continue?”

Kylo got up, looking furious. His face was scarlet.

“She has no method! She keeps using the same spell and doesn’t respect the rules!”

Rey giggled, “You're furious because I beat you twice, Solo. Here is the deal: we try a third round and if I win, you’ll explain me this "Kylo Ren" thing of yours.” 

Ben pursed his lips, threw his wick back. He camped on both his legs:

“Okay, Jedi. But if I win ... You'll have to do what I say.”

"Oooooh," the whole class reacted, and Luke Skywalker had to clap his hands to restore calm.

Rey had lost her composure. She frowned. She would never agree to anything humiliating! Yet on second thoughts, she would not have to because she was going to beat Solo a third time. In silence she nodded, and they took position in the center of the room.

‘Stupefy’ worked every time. She had discovered at the beginning of her Hogwarts schooling that all the other spells were superfluous: a good stupefy was easier and faster to pronounce than the rest, and the opponent never had time to react. _ Petrificu-whatever, sectu-something ... _too long. They were frozen on the ground before they finished their sentence.

But Kylo/Ben had anticipated her shot this time. As she articulated "Stupefy" for the third time ... He launched a spectacular "Protego".

Rey's spell struck him, but had no effect.

The half-second of perplexity that followed allowed Kylo to cast a second spell: "_ Expelliarmus! _" Echoed throughout the room and Rey's wand was thrown from her hand. 

Professor Skywalker picked it up. Rey looked around her for a solution, and felt herself blush. No way she’d give in to this Solo-junior!

He was having way too much fun.

Triumphant, sparing his effect, the young punk dressed in black greeted the enthusiastic crowd of his supporters, and approached his opponent. 

“You'll have to do what I want, Jedi. I wonder what I will ask you…”

He was so close.

Even ten years younger, he was whole foot bigger than she was. When would he stop growing? Rey could not help but observe that he was not yet as broad, as massive, as he was at 28. Fighting forces of evil had buffed him!

"The duel is over, two to one for Rey Jedi," Professor Skywalker said, putting Rey's wand on his desk in order to clap his hands. “Retake your seats.” 

Rey would not have another opportunity.

“Accio wand!” she called, and the object flew across the room so quickly that it almost hit the young man in front of her, who only owed his safety only to a dazzling reflex.

This move cost him the initiative. With a smile, Rey gave him an ultimate "Stupefy" at close range.

The spell struck Ben like a punch in the stomach, throwing him back on the ground.

The girl approached him, waved her wand: "_ finite incantatem _".

Ben straightened up on his elbows, breathless, eyes burning . The violence of the spell had left him bruised and panting. 

Professor Skywalker frowned. “Minus 5 points to Slytherin, Miss Jedi. There are limits not to be exceeded. The duel was over.”

“Tell that to the Death Eater who will outpower you when you least expect it. Try telling them "It's not fair" Professor, try telling them you said _time out_. I just taught this future champion never to let down his guard.”

Saying this, she held out her hand to Kylo who was still on the floor, still in shock. He hesitated for a moment and then grabbed her wrist and allowed himself to be helped up.

His glare had changed into something much less cold. 

Rey raised her eyebrows with a smirk. “Tell me then, Ben Solo, why ‘Kylo’?”

“Come and get a butterbeer in Hogsmeade with me tonight after class and I'll tell you.” 

In the noise that followed this unexpected dialogue, Armitage Hux and Gwen Phasma exchanged glances. Who was this girl?

* * *

  
  


Swallovers: tall, black and white bird, with elongated neck, living in temperate areas of the globe. Swallovers bring springtime, warming the ground during their northward migration in March.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey immediately spotted Ben Solo at the back of the overheated pub. She approached him and threw her bag on the ground, taking a seat in front of him.

He was so young, so... broody. In this place they were the same age, it was such a strange feeling. He no longer had authority over her. He was her equal.

"I didn’t think you'd come," Ben started.

"Should I miss an opportunity to drink butterbeer with Hogwarts’ darling, the great Kylo Ren himself? Oh the girls will envy me!”

He shrugged and looked away. Rey was stuck for a moment, not knowing how to start the conversation. 

Two large mugs were placed on the table in front of them and Rey started to sip hers.

“Where did you come from?” “What's this nickname?”

They had spoken at the same time and stopped. Ben gestured with his hand :

“You start. One question each, no lying, no refusing to answer.”

“All right,” Rey said, “I'm starting. Why this nickname, Kylo Ren?”

“Ben Solo is a muggle name, like my father. And that makes me daddy’s boy, the Headmistress’ baby. I needed my own identity.”

He avoided to look at Rey, contemplated the table. Rey tilted her head in order to make eye contact:

“I like Ben Solo. It's a cool name, suits an auror just fine. Kylo Ren sounds more like a phase...”

Ben looked up, frowning. He gave her an angry glare, his ears burning.

_ Oh, well done, Rey. Great first contact, very empathetic. Bravo. _

“I don’t need your opinion. I don’t even know who you are. If I prefer Kylo Ren, take it or leave it.”

"Okay," Rey shrugged. “I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

"It's my turn to ask a question," he said, sitting up. “Where are you from? I have never seen you before. Did your parents the ornithologists teach you to fight with Stupefy?”

“Too many questions!” Rey smiled. “I learned magic… with the best teachers and in good conditions. And it appears I'm going to finish my year here...”

Where was the lie? She bit her lip before continuing:

“Except if my  _ parents  _ don’t take me away before that...”

She had hesitated on the word "parents," and Ben nodded.

“Your parents seem to be a nightmare, like mine... But at least here you'll be quiet for a while. I envy you a little; I can’t stand to have my mother on my back all the time.”

“Is that why you’re doing all this? The look, the attitude? To keep your mother away?”

“What attitude?”

The girl looked straight into his eyes:

“I mean... your punk haircut, your insolence in class... I suppose I’d act the same if I had my mother and uncle judging me all day, all year long.”

“You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know your reputation, Kylo Ren the Gryffindor punk. And I know that deep down you love this school, despite what you’re saying.”

“What makes you say that?” he mumbled with a shrug. “As soon as I graduate my NEWTs I'll get out of here and never come back.”

“Oh, I doubt it.”

“I’m sorry?”

Rey took a sip from her butterbeer.

“You’re saying that now, but I think you could, for example... become a teacher. And stay at Hogwarts, like, your whole life.”

The Gryffindor chuckled. “Not a chance. I will never be a teacher, I hate students.”

“ _ That, I can confirm _ ”, Rey thought, rolling her eyes. But she did not interrupt Ben, who continued :

“As soon as I graduate, I’ll travel the world and start a rock band, with Armitage and Gwen.” 

“Be followed on tour by groupies and all that? What would your girlfriend think?”

There was a silence, and for a moment Rey was afraid she pushed it too far. Was Ben going to cut that conversation off? He had blushed.

“If I had one, she would probably come with me,” he eventually let go, in a low voice.

“Do you have someone in sight?” she said finally, her voice trembling.

“Why do you care, are you interested?”

Uh-oh... This time she was sure she was scarlet. She felt her heart beating in her temples. “It's you who... Why did you ask me to drink butterbeer with you, even though I kicked your ass?”

He avoided her eyes. A lock of his hair fell over his eyes so Rey could only see the tip of his nose shuddering over the mug. “I don’t know, I... It's the first time I’ve ever been beaten in a duel.”

Rey smirked. So that was what it took to get his attention, beat him? As a student facing a teacher, she must not have been of much interest in his eyes... Why on Earth did he start teaching, if he found no attraction to his classmates and was fed up with Hogwarts? What could have kept him here all those years?

“I see... You’re not used to meeting any resistance! I’m happy I got a chance to give you a lesson, I won’t lie to you. But you’re pretty good. You surprised me on the third round, you made a smart move.”

"There is something else," Ben said. “You... cast  _ ‘accio’ _ with your bare hands to recall your wand. How did you do that?”

Rey bit the inside of her cheeks. It was actually him, later, that taught it to her, a fourth year student. She recalled the particular lesson that Solo explained to the class, "Learn to cast spells without your wands. This can’t be achieved with all spells, but for the most urgent, it may save your life. If you are disarmed, your primary concern will be not to stay empty handed.”

And then, for several weeks, Professor Solo had taught her how to cast  _ accio  _ with only her fingertips. The same  _ accio _ that she had now mastered and that allowed her to take full advantage during the duel… Their story made a full loop.

"I can teach you if you want," she said. “It's a pretty simple technique that can save your life.”

Ben Solo raised his head, threw his wick back.

“That would be really cool. Can we... train after classes? I know the perfect place.”

“Let me guess, the room of requirement?”

“That's the one,” he agreed, smiling. “You know a lot about Hogwarts for a newcomer!”

The girl took a long sip of butterbeer. She didn’t know how to answer to this observation. "I’m just a good listener,” she finally said.

Ben shrugged, “good to know. If you hear stories about me, let me know! Shall we start tomorrow? After class, in the corridor on the right after the library doors.”

“All right,” Rey nodded.

The teenager got up, adjusting his black cloak over his shoulders. “See you tomorrow then, Jedi.”

“See you tomorrow, Solo.”

He walked passed her, waved his hand, then reached the counter and paid both drinks. The next moment he was out and she was alone again.

They had a secret meeting the following day. Rey bit her lip, was it possible that in these unexpected circumstances, he developed an interest in her?

Now, it almost didn’t matter if Luke took months to fix the time turner. Rey found that as she sat and went over their conversation in her mind, she was not so eager to return to 2009 anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Readers! Anyone home?  
I left this fic on hiatus for more than a year and I apologize... I wrote 4 novels (true story) in the meantime.  
Now I have to write the fifth one but I decided to finish this tale before starting yet another big project!  
Good news! The story is now fully written, in French. It's 10 chapers.  
I will updated one chapter per day in the next days, so the English story will be completed by next week.  
Sorry again for keeping quiet for so long! And thank you to thewrongwren for proofreading it!

No need to lie, Rey enjoyed her evenings with Kylo Ren. _Alone._

He joined her every evening in the great hall, emptied for the occasion, according to the girl's expectations.

For about an hour, she taught him how to focus his magic into his fingers, how to throw impulses. The wand was only a channel, which amplified the wizard's natural talent. With a little practice, he could do without, even if it required an effort where, wand in hand, some spells seemed to cast themselves.

Rey wouldn't have known how to cast Stupefy with her bare hands, for example, but she now had even mastered the _Accio _charm too. Professor Solo had taught her that in case of emergency, it would be enough to save her life.

And today she was teaching it back to Ben Solo in return, only this time his teenage self.

He was standing in front of her, his back to her. Rey had to admit that she took real pleasure in guiding his actions, in reversing roles: now she was the teacher, and he was the student. “You have to focus on your power,” she told him, “You are a wizard, close your eyes and feel the magic.”

He obeyed her directions and carefully reproduced her movements. After a few sessions, he managed to move his wand, and with further practice he mastered the technique completely, calling his wand to his hand. 

Rey applauded enthusiastically. Kylo blushed, happy to have succeeded. “Now I’ll learn to cast Stupefy without my wand!”

Rey’s smile faded and turned into a worry: “You could get in trouble. You could be expelled!” 

“So what? Everyone would be delighted to see me go.” Kylo turned away and shrugged. His good mood had suddenly darkened.

Rey bit her lip. She had blundered. While he was confident around her, he’d finally given up on being a tough guy, but still didn't look like the withdrawn and distant professor he would later become. She still wondered what could have caused such a change in him.

The girl slowly approached him, trying to figure out how to get him talking to her again. “Are you serious when you talk about leaving everything and going to play music with Hux and Gwen?”

The Room of Requirements had provided them with a perfect training space, covered with tatami mats and targets, but also a softly furnished corner to rest, where the two high school students found fresh lemonade to quench their thirst. Kylo sank into it with a groan.

“Why are you asking me that?” he growled. “You sound just like my mother.” 

Rey scowled at him. “How often do you guys practice? Do you come here to play? This room should be able to provide you with a perfect concert hall!” 

“It depends. We also have a lot of schoolwork to do. Gwen is part of the Quidditch team...”

“And if you do not succeed with your band, what would you like to do?” 

Kylo shrugged. “You don't trust me either?”

It was difficult for Rey to answer that question. How could she explain to him that she knew from a reliable source he would never leave Hogwarts and would instead become a teacher, never become a musician? Moreover, Gwen and Armitage would share a similar fate. It was not lacking faith in his talent that to question his motivations. But she couldn't tell him any of that.

She smiled at him and took his hand in hers, a gesture that she hoped was comforting. “I barely know you, and yet I have faith in you. It’s only that-- I haven't seen you play yet. However, I know you're good with a wand. And you are not afraid of anything. I can imagine you fighting against the Dark Arts!” 

“Becoming an Auror is the signposted route of all Gryffindors. As if we all had to be paladins in golden armors. I hate all this pressure to perform… Because I'm the director's son, everyone judges me and everyone allows themselves to dictate my behavior. Nobody listens to what I want.”

Rey hadn't let go of her new friend's hand, rubbing her thumb imperceptibly along palm and back. He had warm skin and his hands were twice as big as hers. “Yet here I am, listening,” she whispered, “What would you like?” 

He moved closer to her and she felt the heat radiate through his whole being. His aftershave, a virile smell, probably a perfume with a name like “mystery” or “griffin,” swirled around her. 

Adult Ben Solo had his own charm, with his abrupt gestures and the perpetual distress in his gaze, but teenage Kylo Ren was playing in another category. He was not yet damaged, although he claimed to be very unhappy. It was all fake. He burned with a fire she had never seen before, and devoured her with his gaze. He had no authority over her unlike the way he did in her timeline, they were equals.

They both liked it.

“I would like… to be free. To be detached from injunctions, to no longer be my parents' puppet, to make my own choices.” 

“It will come,” Rey whispered to him. “You are 18, you will be leaving school in a few months.” 

“I wish,” he said and rolled his eyes, ”my mother wants me to choose an orientation, to study, to honor my name.” 

“What about your father?” She asked him curiously.

“He’d like me to be a mechanic, or a pilot, like him. My parents project their aspirations onto me, sometimes I feel more like their pet than their son. It's a proof of love, don't you think? They want what's best for you, yet they judge it by their own standards.” Kylo shrugged, and asked, “What do your parents want?” 

Rey bit her cheek in embarrassment. She had no parents, and couldn’t really make sense of the resentment he harbored towards his family, his parents who visibly suffocated him with their affection. But in this world, she was just passing by accident, she had built a fictional story that was including parents. Her pulse quickened, as she tried to cover up her lie.

“They want me to be happy. They think that by giving me a good education it will allow me to make my own choices under the right conditions, and therefore they will be the right choices.” 

“They sound wonderful,” Kylo murmured. 

“Yes,” Rey said, feeling a tear drop on her eyelashes. “They are.” 

Her parents were wonderful, she had never doubted it. Like any orphan, she imagined a loving, understanding couple who would support her. It was nothing but a dream. A mirage. A fantasy.

“Why are you crying?” Kylo whispered, wiping the tear away with his thumb as it rolls down her cheek.

She shuddered at the touch, something she had been starved of throughout her life. He had rested his palm against her face and she closed her eyes, surrendering to his caress. It had been stupid and mean to provoke her teacher like she had. She didn't know anything about him back then except that he was awkward around her. Well, around everyone really. The professor was so different to the young man in front of her!

What if… What if he had recognized her when she returned to her time? What if those years of unease had their source here, now?

“I miss them,” she simply answered, and this time it wasn't a lie. 

“I'm here for you...” 

There was no sound, not even of their shallow breaths as Rey pursed her lips and Kylo leaned down to kiss her. It was hesitant at first. He had the same mouth as the week before, in the classroom. Fluffy, greedy, warm lips and fresh breath, but he was different. Their lips shyly brushed, in the lightest of kisses, which gradually lengthened. Mouth to mouth, closer. 

Rey dared to slide her tongue against Kylo's parted lips, and he greeted her with a moan of delight. Their embrace became passionate. Entwined, their hands mingling with their hair, their shoulders, their clothes, they surrendered to a passion that was as violent as it was awkward, as adolescents do. 

Rey stepped back, hit a column with her back, and Kylo devoured her like there was nothing better in the world. With his hands, the young man tugged on her shirt to pull it free from her skirt and placed a warm hand on her waist, on her skin. Rey burst into flames and felt her stomach react, sudden warmth pooling. She wanted him to touch her again, lower, but something held her back.

With Ben Solo, the teacher, it was all a game. But with Kylo Ren, the teenager, it was not a game.

This boy was kissing her like there was nothing better in the world. She thought with a hint of sadness that she would one day have to leave him. He lacked so much self-confidence, how would he react when he’d find out she was gone forever?

It didn't matter. It was a long time away, at least a week. She had to make the most of the present time. And in present time, Kylo Ren had his tongue inside her mouth and a hand against her breast. Her breath short, she returned his kisses.

Bodies almost entwined, they fell back on the cushions and continued kissing leisurely, reveling in the twin heat of their bodies. Rey, feeling daring, rocked her hips against his, feeling the hard-on under her partner's uniform, but he moved away, bending his legs just enough to keep her from touching him like that again. Was he shy, or respectful? Either way, seventh year Kylo Ren was a virgin, or he would have seized the occasion to fuck her. How sweet they had that in common. Among the rest.

Sighing with pleasure, she hugged him to her tenderly, and kissed him again. The soft touch of his mouth and tongue against hers, the growl in his throat and his hands on her skin made her hot. Her belly was swirling, a delicious sensation that she would never tire of and that she came to seek inside his mouth, with the tip of her tongue. Kylo ran his hands under Rey's shirt, but hadn't undressed her further. His hands caressed her tits without trying to remove the satin bra that protected them.

They both remained prone, him lying snuggly on top of her and voluptuously kissing, until the bell rang signally the end of the school day and the serving of dinner.

So they had to get up and go their separate ways. Outside the room, in the hallway, holding Kylo's hand in hers, Rey whispered, “See you here tomorrow? Same time?” 

“I promise.” He leaned in for one last kiss, and she let him, smiling.

“Tomorrow then.”

When she returned to her dormitory, her heart was swollen. Rey rolled over on her bed and let out a high-pitched moan that she muffled into a pillow. Where was Rose when she needed to talk so badly?!!

Rey had fallen in love, and she was in trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey reunited with Kylo the next day, in their common classes. She sneaked behind him and slipped her hand into his. “Hi handsome”, she smiled, her heart racing. 

But Kylo withdrew his hand and glared at her. “What the fuck, Jedi, stay away from me!” 

Rey remained petrified, her mouth agape. Why was he reacting like this?

All morning, she watched him with Hux and Gwen. The latter two were behaving as usual, but Kylo seemed sulky and taciturn. Maybe this was his usual behavior? Maybe he had dared to be funny, and benevolent, and vulnerable, only in her company, but wanted to play tough when he was with his gang?

Rey clenched her fists. Was he ashamed of her?

Kylo avoided her all day, and Rey observed that besides sulking, he looked terrible. Purple circles stretched out below his eyes and his complexion was paler than usual. She was slightly worried about him but didn't dare speak to him in front of everyone, for fear he would snap at her again. She would wait for their date tonight to talk to him then.

Alas, once in the Room of requirements that evening, Kylo Ren didn’t show up. While she had waited, Rey settled in to do her homework. She finished her charms work and her botanical assignment on the classification of magical species before giving in and checking the clock on the wall: it was past 6pm; he should have been here by 5pm, like he had been every other day.

Finally, fearing that the room of requirements could be playing a trick on her, she walked outside and began to wait in the hallway, ensuring she would not miss him if he showed up late.

When the bell rang for dinner at 7pm, he still hadn't come. Ben stood her up on her and Rey felt heartbroken.

What had happened? He had kissed with such passion the night before, did that mean nothing? Did he not like her anymore?

Her mind drifted towards a thousand anguishes; perhaps he had a girlfriend, perhaps his mother had surprised him and severely punished him? Maybe he had bet Hux to seduce the little new Slytherin girl and now that he had succeeded, he was done with her?

She hardly slept that night, and bitterly thought that this whole disaster wasn’t going to improve her relationship with Professor Solo when she arrives back in 2009. 

If this was how he was going to treat her, she was done with him.

The next day, however, he approached her at the beginning of Defense Against the Dark Arts class. “Hi, Rey.”

The dark circles under his eyes had faded, he looked a little better. Rey glared at him: “Oh, are you talking to me now?” 

He looked startled, as if he didn’t know why she was upset. “Err.. yes? Am I seeing you for training tonight?”

The teenager rested her fists on her hips, “You can’t be serious, you ghosted me all day yesterday and now you’re pretending nothing happened?” Well... nothing did happen, she supposed, but that was beside the point.

“I'm sorry, I was not feeling good yesterday, I don't remember much of the day. I feel like I've spent the last twenty-four hours in a yellow fog.” 

Rey narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Professor Skywalker. “Be quiet both of you, or I'll take points. Take your seats and pull out your wands.”

Kylo moved away from Rey to reach his seat next to Gwen, and Rey sat down in the back of the room, behind Hux. Several times during the class, she saw Kylo glance over his shoulder, and she looked away. Should she be worried?

“Hux!” she whispered as loudly as possible without alerting the teacher. “Hey! Hux!”

“What do you want, new girl?” he asked without turning around.

“You saw Kylo yesterday. Did he seem normal to you?”

This time Hux turned, his elbow on the back of his chair: “Yeah. His abnormal state is when he stands me up to stick his tongue inside your mouth. Yesterday he finally came to his senses, and you deserved every piece of it.”

Rey blushed, offended. She frowned: “Sorry for having stolen your lover, maybe you should try growing tits! Now, joke aside, he looked terrible, did something happen?” 

“Why don’t you ask him, since you are such good friends?”

Hux had turned around again and Rey leaned forward over her table to pull the hood of his wizard robe.

“Come on, seriously. What's wrong with him?” 

“Miss Jedi!” Professor Skywalker barked, “Care to share your conversation with the whole class?” 

Rey fell back into her chair, her ears burning. “Sorry, professor”, she replied.

“Now keep quiet! And focus.”

The class resumed in silence; Rey could not focus as she was too concerned about the strange change in behavior of her friend. When the hour was over, she threw her bag over her shoulder and headed for the exit, but Luke Skywalker's voice stopped her: “Jedi, come and see me please.”

The teenager rolled her eyes and turned around to approach him. When she walked aside Kylo, he brushed her hand with his fingertips, and she lost track of her thoughts altogether. Why was he doing that, blowing hot and cold? She never knew where she stood with him.

The professor waited until everyone had left the room before addressing her. “Miss Jedi, you and I know you're just passing through here, so you better start behaving, lest you want to stick out like a sore thumb.” 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Rey replied nervously, slipping her bag over her shoulder. 

“I’m not stupid. I saw you with my nephew this week. You don't seem to understand the gravity of your situation.”

“How serious is that?” 

“You don't belong here. You have to go back to your time as soon as possible - I'm working on it, but a time turner is a delicate piece of machinery.- It is imperative that you leave as little traces as possible of your passage among us and above all, you must not interfere with our time period. The consequences could be disastrous!” 

“How do you want me not to interfere? I go to class; I study in the Slytherin common room with everyone… I don’t know what you’re asking of me!” 

“My nephew,” Skywalker said through gritted teeth, “is vulnerable. He is easily influenced, and above all he has an unstable temperament. You must not be in touch with him.”

Rey winced at his words. She now understood the reason behind Kylo’s anger. He was clearly despised by his own family. Influenced, vulnerable, unstable? Luke didn't know him at all!

“I know how to defend myself, as you have seen, professor. He doesn't scare me.” 

“Oh, but I'm not worried about you, Miss...” 

He left his sentence hanging, and Rey pursed her lips as she caught the implication: “Are you afraid that I have a bad influence on him? Is that what you're telling me?” 

Skywalker sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He doesn't know who you are, Rey. If he gets attached to you, which is clearly already happening, it will break him when eventually leave us.” 

“You can't keep us apart, professor. Our destinies are one.”

“What do you mean?” 

“It was in his office that I found the time turner. In his office as a teacher, ten years from now. A time turner that brought me here, to this time. I don't believe in coincidences, sir. I think he did it on purpose!”

“We can't know that. But I am asking you not to step into his life, nor that of any other students either. You could change the course of time irreparably.” 

“You think you are so wise and clear-sighted,” the young girl hissed in humiliation. “You didn't even notice that he wasn't in his normal state yesterday!” 

Luke stood up, banging his fists on his desk. “5 points from Slytherin for your insolence, Miss Jedi. And know that I've known Ben his entire life. I know his episodes very well and watch them closely.” 

“His episodes? What do you mean?” 

Luke sat back down, looking weary. “Nothing that concerns you. Go away and stay out of things that do not concern you. Don't try to interfere with Ben, you may make the situation even worse. Remember one thing, the adults know about it and have the situation under control.”

“What situation?”

“This conversation is over, Rey. You're going to be late for your next class.”

But Rey wasn’t going to give up so easily. She insisted, “Professor, I'm very worried about Ben Solo. Something bad happened to him yesterday, something he doesn't even realize, and you're telling me you're in control? Do you have any idea of the man he's going to become? I am starting to believe that everything is connected! Something is going on with him, right here, right now!” 

“Either way, it's not up to you to fix it. You shouldn't even be here, but in 2009, with your classmates. Step back before I take more points from your house.” 

“I don't care about points!” Rey cried. “It's not even my promotion! What does it matter to me that the Slytherin Class of 1999 loses the House Cup, seriously? But I do care about Ben Solo, and you can't stop me!” 

Without waiting for an answer, she spun on her heels, and in a rustle of wizarding robes, left the room.

“That's what I’m worried about”, the professor said in a deep sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Although she stood up to her professor, Skywalkers words had troubled Rey, who remained distracted for the rest of the day.

A ball of paper landed on her desk during the metamorphosis class:

_See you tonight? KR_

She jotted down an answer:

**I can't, I have too much homework. Tomorrow?**

_Ok tomorrow_

She immediately regretted her decision, divided between the desire to see him again, to resume their kisses and to understand what he was involved in. The discomfort of being always open to him, to forgive his mood swings too easily. He owed her an apology, and an explanation. That he was hiding things from his uncle, she could understand, but why would he hide them from her? It was upsetting.

That evening, as the students gathered in common rooms or gardens after class to finish homework, or relax, Rey let her footsteps carry her through the castle. When she saw Kylo Ren at the corner of a corridor, walking with a determined stance, she began to discreetly follow him. It didn't take long for her to realize he was heading straight for the room of requirements, which he entered.

Rey hesitated for a moment then spoke to the door: “I want to join Kylo Ren.”

But the room did not grant her access. Rey frowned; had she worded the question wrong?

“Give me access to Ben Solo.” 

Nothing. The door remained closed. Had Ben requested that no one could join him, not even Rey? It was twice as annoying!

Refusing to give up, and unfortunately running out of options, the teenager patiently sat cross-legged against a wall at the end of the hall, staring ahead. When Kylo exited the room, she wouldn't miss him.

Two hours passed, the dinner bell had begun to ring. What was he doing that was taking so long?

Rey hid behind a wall tapestry to avoid the prefects who were guiding the students towards the dining hall. Soon everything was silent. Kylo still hadn't reappeared. Rey remained in her hiding place, thus avoiding the new passage of the prefects checking that the numerous wizards in training made their way to their dormitories. Night fell, and Rey, though worried, dozed off.

The sound of a door creaking woke her up, and she emerged from her drowsiness just in time to see a house elf leave the room of requirements.

Rey hesitated: should she abandon her post, waiting for Ben or should she follow the elf?

Finally, using a Disillusionment Charm to remain totally silent, she followed the elf.

The corridors could be quite long, and Rey didn't dare to walk into them until the elf had turned the next corner. Proceeding like this, he has a good advance on her and she nearly lost him on several occasions.

After complex convolutions in the maze of corridors, aggravated by the movement of the flights of stairs and certain walls, the elf stopped in front of a door that Rey immediately recognized: it was the entrance to the headmistress's office. There were three other elves there, equipped with buckets and brooms… a maintenance crew.

The elf she had followed said the password _“Godspeed rebels” _and the door opened to let the small team through.

The improvised spy waited about ten minutes, then approached the entrance and said aloud: _“Godspeed rebels”._ She released a sigh when the door swiveled, opening the way for her.

Still silent, Rey slipped inside and discreetly climbed the stairs that led to the headmistress's office. Her heart was beating fast. This was more transgressive than all the mischief she had gotten up to up until now. If she got caught, there would be severe consequences, and not just on the students of 1999. Maybe herself, Rey Lightsands, still legally a child in that time period, would be kicked out of Hogwarts. It would be the end of her universe, the worst thing she could imagine. She turned pale, but she had gone too far to chicken out now.

Finding the three elves frozen like statues, Rey realized that her instincts hadn't deceived her: something suspicious was going on involving the fourth, the one she had followed from the Room of Requirement.

Rey remained hidden behind a piece of furniture, looking around the room. Where was the last elf?

A noise a little further made raise her head, and she carefully approached. Luckily for her, this office was cluttered with shelves, writing desks, showcases, bookcases, columns, statues and hangings… there were thousands of hiding places.

Further away, to her surprise, she saw Kylo Ren. He wasn’t standing straight, in an aura that didn’t feel like him, and had opened a display case in which vials of various sizes were lined up.

Several of them were padlocked. Kylo whispered the first password to unlock a box, in which he found a key, which he then slipped into the lock of a large bottle full of yellow goo. Rey couldn't make out what was inside, it almost looked like a solitary yellow pickle floating in brine.

Carefully, Kylo moved the bottle to the Headmistress's large office, and Rey saw his face in the light for the first time. He had yellow eyes, purplish dark circles, and skin so white you could see sky blue veins on his cheeks. It was a scary sight, similar to her condition of the previous day, only much more severe.

Ren was about to uncork the big bottle when Rey stepped into the light, “Stupefy!” she called.

The spell hit him full force and he swung back, slamming into the cupboard behind him. The bottle slipped out of his hands and shattered, spilling its contents on the floor. The yellow pickle squirmed on the ground like a fish out of water, then under the frightened observation of Rey, seemed to evaporate, a yellowish smoke rose from the oily puddle on the ground and was suddenly sucked in by the mouth, eyes and nostrils of the young man laying down a few feet away.

“No!” Rey yelled, realizing the situation had just slipped beyond her control. 

Ben, as if possessed, seized up, his muscles and joints jolting. His fists clenched on the floor, his chest quivered with tremors, his eyes rolled back into his head. Rey rushed over to him, touching his forehead and chest: “Ben! Ben, can you hear me? What’s happening? Ben!”

He was still stiff and shuddering as she drew her wand again, “Finite incantatem!”

The effect was immediate. Freed from her spell, the teenager straightened up. A yellow cloud of breath escaped his lips. He got up slowly, touched his sides, his arms, then his face, and scoffed in a mature voice Rey didn't recognize, “I did it!”

She stepped back, frightened. “Ben… Kylo! It's me, Rey. What’s wrong with you?” 

He turned his head towards her, as if he was only just realizing her presence, and unsheathed his wand.

“No witnesses,” He said emotionlessly. 

Rey's fist tightened around her own wand and she clenched her teeth. “Stupefy!” She screamed again, but this time the spell was intercepted, almost effortlessly, by her opponent. With a flick of his wrist, he deflected the detonation that shot up to the ceiling.

“Whoever you are”, Rey exclaimed as panic was washed over her, “I demand that you free Ben Solo! Luke Skywalker knows everything. He will stop you!” 

“Luke Skywalker… fine, let him come. I have an old issue to settle with him.” 

“Snoke,” then echoed the deep and reassuring voice of the old professor, as though the sound of him name summoned him to the room. 

Rey exclaimed in relief, “Professor!” 

She had a thousand questions for him: how had he known they were here, what “Snoke” meant, why was Ben possessed, where was Leia Organa?

But she didn't have time to ask any. Ben Solo, behind her back, had just cast a spell that stiffened her limbs. Her voice froze in the back of her throat; her hands turned into stone.

The teenager closed the space between them, behind her back, and pointed his wand at Rey’s throat, “You're going to let me go, Skywalker, or I'll kill the girl.” 

“I already defeated you once, Snoke. I will defeat you again!” Luke replied, brandishing his wand. 

“That's right, but you had your sister's help, and you were silly not to finish the job. Your own nephew will have caused your downfall!”

“Why him? He's only a kid!” 

“Because he's your blood. I stole some of your soul when I possessed you twenty years ago, moments before your sister set you free. The magic that was once yours was locked with me in my statis. It helped me reach a mind similar to yours… but malleable enough to be penetrated. And now his body is mine.” 

“Never! Let the girl go, and let's finish this!” 

Snoke, inside Ben's body, smirked, “For you to stab me in the back? Absolutely no. I’m keeping her as a hostage until I leave the castle _unharmed_. Then, you’ll be free to chase me but let me warn you now, I had plenty of time to plan my esc-“ 

He was interrupted by a flash of light that hit him head-on and Rey was immediately freed from her invisible shackles. She leaped forward to escape her captor's grip and saw behind her that ‘_Ben’_ was already straightening up, wand in a defensive position. 

Another explosion, and the young man stiffened, his face contorted with rage. A few yards away, Luke seemed to be holding his wand at him, but gritted his teeth and drops of sweat were beading on his forehead.

“I have him!” he growled through clenched teeth. “Rey! Spill his blood!” 

“What?” Rey exclaimed, in panic. “Hurt him?” 

The order seemed so incongruous, so absurd, that she lost precious seconds, speechless, not daring to react.

“Rey!” Luke shouted, his voice muffled with the effort. “Trust me!”

The girl turned, to face Ben. He was floating above the ground, and according to the reactions of his face and his hand clutching his wand, it was a mental duel that was playing out between him and his uncle. The first to falter would lose the battle. She took a breath, and shouted “Diffindo!”

The sound of a blade cut the air and suddenly blood spurted from Ben's face, slashed from eyebrow to chin. He cried out, as yellow, sticky drops dripped from the wound.

“Reditus Vincula!” the old professor articulated.

The oily drops fell to the ground and rose up in smoke, but the professor's spell seemed to partially condense them and the smoke settled limply. The teenager watched in disgust at the yellow stain attempting to rise again, despite Luke Skywalker's spell. The liquid managed to overcome the latter and stretched upward, despite the laws of gravity, and gradually evaporated, again.

“Reditus Vincula!” Luke repeated, but he seemed to have growing difficulty maintaining his spell.

“Rey!” He added, “take an empty bottle! Quickly!” 

She quickly obeyed and rushed to the open display case to find a jar. “How do I know if they are empty? What if there was another killer gas in it?” 

“Search the floor! There are empty flasks! Reditus Vincula! Reditus Vincula!” 

He repeated the phrase as Rey knelt in front of the glass door, heart pounding and hands clammy. An empty bottle, quickly! She found one fitted with a cork and turned to wave it in front of her, “Gotcha!”

But in front of her, Snoke had won another round. She had turned around just in time to see the yellowish cloud fall all over Luke Skywalker.

Ben fell heavily to the ground and Luke let go of his wand, gripping his face with both hands.

“Luke!” Rey shouted in horror.

The old professor's complexion had turned waxy, and his gestures frantic, as if he was battling a terrible itch under his skin. Skywalker had fallen to his knees. His eyes rolled under his eyelids and an unintelligible groan escaped his throat as he scratched his face.

The young girl uncorked the bottle and held out her wand: “Reditus Vincula!” 

A trickle of smoke escaped her target's ears, but the spell wasn't strong enough. Rey felt tears rise to her eyelashes. Snoke was trying to possess the professor, who was struggling with all his might against the intrusion. If the latter lost the battle, she could only imagine the dire consequences for the school, for Ben's family, and for the wizarding world as a whole. Her hands shaking, she brandished her wand again.

She was about to cast the spell when a soft hand came to rest on her forearm. Rey turned around in surprise.

Ben Solo had stood up. The long cut she had given him was bleeding, but his gaze was soft. He was himself again. With a nod of his head, he held up his wand in turn and whispered, “together, on three.” 

She nodded, heart pounding, eyes shining with relief.

“One, two, three: Reditus Vincula!”

The powerful blast of the two-part spell struck Luke Skywalker in the chest. He rolled onto his back, as yellow smoke billowed out of his mouth and nostrils. Encouraged by this success, the two sorcerer's apprentices renewed the spell. Once, twice, three times. 

Snoke, the evil being was powerful, and they both felt the force with which he tried to resist them, but they held on. Hand in hand, they went on, searching deep inside for all the magic they could. When the smoke, driven by their will, was sucked in entirely by the bottle, Ben closed the cap.

Everything was suddenly very calm, almost silent. Professor Skywalker was unconscious, but he was breathing. The three house elves were released from their spell and rushed towards the teenagers.

Hand in hand, Ben and Rey, exhausted, slid to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning light filtered through the venetian blinds in the large Hogwarts infirmary, and specks of dust danced in the orange rays that poured onto the bed where Ben Solo was laying.

Rey timidly entered the room. She held in her hand a bouquet of daisies, the only flowers she knew how to make from twigs and a little magic.

Hux and Gwen were already there, laughing with Ben. When they saw Rey, they each fist bumped Ben, and walked away.

The young girl was left alone and came forward. In the bed adjacent to the teenager's, Professor Luke Skywalker was lying. He had not yet regained consciousness.

“How are you feeling?” Rey asked. “I'm sorry about… the scar.” The sight of the bandage covering half of his face and part of his shoulder made her cry. He would be forever disfigured, and it was her fault.

When she remembered how she used to imagine this scar came from a fight against a dark wizard or against a dragon, she could never have been so wrong. It was _her _who had inflicted it on him, and she wasn't sure she could ever forgive herself.

“It's okay”, Ben smiled. “I’m not in pain. I think it makes me look kind of badass.” 

“It sure does! Everyone will imagine that you have faced a manticore with your bare hands, the girls will swoon on their feet.”

“Lucky me!” He said, with a hint of irony in his voice. “This is what I always wanted.”

They stopped talking. Rey was wringing her hands. “Did you tell Hux and Phasma about Snoke? How did they react?”

“After the basilisks, the trolls and the three-headed dogs, no evil pickle could surprise them. In fact, they mostly had exciting news to tell me, I didn't need to speak.” 

“Ah? Any good news?” 

“Yes: they received their scholarships for the university. Phasma has a scholarship to join the Quidditch team and Hux, a place in advanced spells.” 

Rey smiled, quite unsure why the gloomy look on Ben’s face: “That's a good thing, isn't it?” 

The teenager looked away: “Too bad for the tour with the group, I guess...” 

“Oh Ben…” Delicately, she took his hand and added: “You will do your own studies, you will find your path, don’t worry ... Believe me, I know for sure.” 

“I didn't receive any admission to college. I will end repairing cars with my father...” 

In his eyes shone tears of disappointment. Rey stroked his hand: “It's going to be fine. You won't be a mechanic if that's not what you want to do, I promise.” 

Loud voices came from the doorway, and Leia Organa walked in, all in intricate braids and sets of sleeves. “Oh, miss Jedi! Hello. I didn't expect to find you here.” 

The young girl got up when the director arrived: “Hello Mrs. Organa. I was passing by before going to class. I should be leaving.”

“You can stay, dear. Considering the part, you played in the incident last night, I believe my son, and my brother, owe you a lot.” 

“Thank you Ma’am.” She resumed her sitting position as Leia leaned down to kiss her son on the forehead and then walk around his bed to kiss her brother.

“What happened yesterday?” Rey timidly asked. “I understood that an evil spirit wanted to possess Ben, but I didn't quite get it.”

Ben Solo blushed and looked away. Rey took his hand again and squeezed it, in a comforting gesture.

Leia sighed, “Snoke is the evil spirit of a mighty wizard whom Luke and I faced twenty years ago. He threatened to incarnate into innocent bodies and wreak havoc and desolation. It was a tough fight, and he attacked Luke several times, but between the two of us we managed to overpower him and lock him in the bottle you found in my office.” 

“But how did he get hold of Ben?”

“What we didn’t know is that by having penetrated Luke's body, he took a piece of his soul. From there, it was easier for him to target Luke directly, or his biological family members. From the vial inside my office, I had no idea that he was spying on conversations, knowing my passwords and secrets, I didn’t know it was even possible. He managed to make contact with my son, a young and malleable mind, within reach, even in his own vegetative state… Luke and I know how to establish mental barriers, but Ben was only a child. I discovered that he influenced Ben for years by instilling ideas and resentments into him to pit him against us. Until last night, when he managed to manipulate him from a distance, like a puppet, after years of unsuccessful attempts.”

“You knew that was happening to Ben? And you let it happen?” 

“We had observed Ben's behavior. Luke is an Auror, and I'm no newbie, but we didn't understand the origin of his issues. We never thought of Snoke, whom we thought had been defeated decades ago. So we watched, expecting to intervene in due time.” 

Rey felt Ben's hand tighten against hers. How humiliating this conversation must be for him! Years of being manipulated by an evil creature, years of being watched as a circus monkey by his own mother… the young girl blushed with discomfort.

“But where were you last night?” Rey asked again. 

“At the Ministry of Magic to support the granting of university scholarships for our final year students… An administrative task that is part of the daily life of a school director. Nothing exciting, unfortunately. It was the elves who alerted me about the situation after the attack.” 

“The elves… one is missing! Snoke had an accomplice last night!”

“No honey, it was Snoke. Actually…Ben. He had prepared Polyjuice Potion in the room of requirements in order to slip into my office with the maintenance crew. Once inside, he neutralized them and returned to his biological form.

She approached, gazing tenderly at her son, who closed his eyes in shame. “I'm proud of you, Ben. You valiantly fought against Snoke. I'm sorry for exposing you to such danger. When Luke is fully healed, we'll analyze each of the magical artifacts in my office, to see how dangerous they are. Some don’t belong in a school.”

Hearing Luke's name, Rey sat up in her chair to glance at the old, unconscious professor across from them. “What's wrong with him? Will he ever recover?” 

“He was possessed once too many by Snoke… During the attack yesterday, the wizard didn't just enter his body, he attacked him from within. If you hadn't intervened, he’d be dead. But i'm afraid there might be permanent damage. We'll find out when he wakes up.”

At that moment the bell sounded announcing the start of lessons. Rey looked up at Leia with sad eyes. “Can I stay here, please? I don't care about classes, you know why… I’d rather stay with Ben a little longer.”

“Rey, my boy needs some rest. I don't want him to suffer from permanent damage either, I'll have to make sure and watch over him. But he won't be able to concentrate if you're in the room. Go to class… You'll see him tonight.” 

Rey wanted to insist, but Leia had addressed her with such gentleness and kindness that her instinct for rebellion evaporated. She stood up and placed a kiss on Ben's temple.

“Okay. I'm coming back tonight then. Rest well.” She picked up her satchel from the floor. 

Standing at the foot of the bed, Leia pulled a document from her long dress: “I have something for you, Ben. I wanted to give it to you personally.” 

“What is it?” He asked, reaching out to grab the parchment scroll. 

“Your admission to college. Congratulations!” 

“Oh!” Rey exclaimed, her heart swelling with happiness. “Ben! Congratulations!” 

He smiled, feeling overwhelmed. His hands feverishly unrolled the parchment that would change the course of his life.

“I have something else for you, son,” Leia said with a soft smile. As Rey turned around, Leia waved her away: “Go on, curious cat. This is between Ben and his mom.”

“Okay,” Rey smiled. And with one last look for Ben, she left the hospital wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a couple days to update. My translator is doing her best and she had personnal priorities.  
Chapters 9 and 10 are already completed, so i'll update tomorrow and the day after.
> 
> Please leave comments if you enjoyr the story! Feedback really is the highlight of my day!


	9. Chapter 9

Ben left the hospital wing the next day, with just a black bandage across his cheek.

Luke woke up four days later, but his condition was worrying. Leia confessed to Rey that she feared he would never fully regain his original faculties. He could no longer teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, much less practice it. His days as Auror were over.

“What about the time turner?” Rey asked, with a glimmer of hope at the prospect of staying in 1999 a few more weeks.

“I gave it to a subcontractor, because I don't have time to take care of it myself. They will return it to me in a few days. At that time, you will go home.”

“Can I stay longer? Please, I just arrived…”

“Miss Jedi… I know your attachment to Ben, and I know what you both went through, but you don't belong here. By manipulating the time turner with precision, you will return to your time a few seconds after leaving it, no one will notice you ever vanished. In a few years, an 11-year-old Rey will join this school. If you stay… the course of time will be irreparably altered. The consequences could be dire.”

Rey knew the Headmistress was right, but she couldn't convince herself to give up on Ben. How she would miss him! And reciprocally, she had to confess to him, otherwise he would never understand that she abandoned him overnight, without contacting him again. He would feel so miserable!

She took advantage of these few days to live fully by his side, listen to him play music with Hux and Gwen, walk in the gardens, and kiss him breathlessly as soon as the teachers had their backs turned. As a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, their relationship made the other students hiss and boo.

When she was summoned to Leia Organa's office, Rey felt her heart sink. They were going to tell her what she had been afraid of for several days: the time turner had been repaired.

“I’ll keep it in my office,” Leia explained. God knows what nonsense a 17 year old student could do with such a tool in her hands. I will give you the evening to say goodbye to whomever you wish. Come to my office tomorrow before breakfast for your departure.”

“Just one night? It's too short… please, can’t you want to give me another week?”

“You shouldn't have come in the first place. It's dangerous to play with time. You travel back home tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Rey sighed, feeling tears burn her eyelashes.

Leia waved the young girl away. As the latter was about to open the door to exit, she added: “I know you are planning to escape, but that would be a terrible idea. You could get into serious trouble and you will inevitably get caught. It's not worth it, really. Tomorrow, 8am. Is that clear?”

“Yes ma'am,” Rey sighed.

Huffing and puffing, she entered the Room of Requirement. She and Ben no longer trained, but found themselves there, among the cushions, to kiss for hours. Ben had dared to open Rey's blouse and gently kiss her breasts, but they hadn't gone further. 

Rey felt guilty for abandoning him and couldn't seem to let go. How to tell him the truth without breaking his young heart?

The room setting left her speechless. It was wonderfully laid out like a Tuareg tent, covered with rugs of thick colored cushions, and lit by the soft glow of thousands of multicolored lanterns suspended in garlands or chandeliers.

It was magical.

In the middle of the room stood Ben Solo. He was no longer wearing his bandage, and his face was simply marred with a long pink scar.

“My mother told me your parents were coming back to pick you up tomorrow,” he said. 

Rey nodded, biting her lips not to cry: “She told me. I'm leaving tomorrow at 8 am, before breakfast.”

Ben held out his hand, and she let him pull her to his chest. There, under his kisses, she began to cry.

“It's okay,” he murmured to comfort her. I will send you owls every day. I’ll see you on vacation! I chose my major: I am going to do DADA. I want to learn how to shelter my mind, and never let anyone enter me ever again, like it has happened for years. I want to make the world a better place for young wizards and witches.

“Oh Ben, what a great idea! You will be a wonderful Auror.”

She almost said “professor” but held back at the last minute. However, her tears did not stop running.

“What's the matter?” He softly asked. “Did something happen?”

“Well,” Rey replied, stepping away to look him in the eye, “I have a confession to make. I swore not to say anything but it's too difficult. I lied to you. My name isn't Jedi, and my parents aren't coming back for me. Tomorrow you won't see me again…for ten years.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“I am not a visiting student with ornithologist parents, I am a mischievous Slytherin of 2009 who played with a time turner. I'm from the future, Ben. I broke the time turner accidentally and it took a few weeks to fix it, but now I have to go back to my time.”

The teenager frowned: “Who knows about this?” 

“Your uncle and your mother, that's all. They are the ones who made up this story of traveling parents to justify my express admission to school. My name is not “Jedi”, my name is Lightsands. I was born in 1992, I will join Hogwarts in 2003. I'm sorry.” 

“You could have told me earlier,” Ben protested.

“I know, I'm sorry… Luke and Leia told me that interfering with the past - your present - could be disastrous. They made me swear. In order to protect you!” 

Ben looked away. Rey saw tears beading in her eyes.

“It doesn't matter,” he said. “I understand. When will I see you again?”

“In 2003, when I will enter as a first year Slytherin. But you ... you will be my DADA teacher. And I am a bitch that makes a game of ruining your life… I’m feeling quite ashamed now, really.”

“But… That means… we can't be together.”

“I'm sorry,” Rey repeated, feeling more distressed every minute. “I should have kept my distance, kept quiet, as your uncle had recommended to me. It would have been easier for everyone...”

The boy's hand came to rest on her cheek, in a delicate caress, and made her look up at him. He sadly smiled: “I regret nothing. I would prefer having only a few days with you than live a life without knowing you. I will wait for you in 2003 until 2009. I will wait for you.”

“I love you…” Rey whispered.

It has escaped from her mouth and yet, the moment she said it, she knew it was true. The heat under her skin couldn't deceive her.

“I love you too,” Ben replied, kissing her.

They let themselves go down into the deep and soft cushions, and the light instinctively dimmed to offer them more privacy. For a long time they deeply kissed. Rey's heart was pounding hard and her skin felt hot.

She straightened up and took off her blouse. Ben opened his mouth, surprised: “What are you doing?”

“We have one night, only one. Then you will wait for me for ten years. I want you to take some of me with you.”

“How? Are you going to leave me a lock of hair?”

She laughed. Where was her proud Kylo Ren?

“I've never had sex, Ben. I want you to be my first. I am ready.”

He opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to find his words, and she smiled at his shyness. She had wanted to make love with her teacher, in 2009, but at this moment, she didn’t regret he refused her. For her first time, she would have Ben Solo and plenty of time. It was much better that way.

Ben suddenly was acting awkward. He began to untie his laces, then to methodically undress. Rey, having no alternative to offer, also took off her shoes, socks, and skirt. Soon they were face to face, in their underwear, not daring to touch each other.

“I'm a little cold, she whispered.”

“Uh… of course…” Ben stammered, moving forward to give her a hug.

He was awkward, but his skin was warm, and Rey snuggled up in delight with him and chuckled on his neck. She softly tender kissed the skin between his neck and shoulder. Ben reached for her mouth and they relaxed, in each other’s arms. Rey slid her hand low, against his stomach, then against his pants and he flinched as she stroked him through the fabric.

He already had an erection, and Rey grew bolder. She slipped her hand under the elastic and tentatively explored the curly fleece that was hidden there. Under the thatch of hair there was a beautiful cock, pink and soft, with a slightly larger head, on top of which beaded a small viscous drop. 

The cock slid in her palm, and she smiled with delight as she felt Ben react to her caresses. He sighed when she clenched her fist, and gently stroke him, taking great care not to hurt him. Her own breath shortened as a gentle heat invaded her core. She felt desire flow between her folds and she was burning for him to touch her.

Releasing Ben's penis, she squirmed to remove her bra and panties. Ben looked at her with awe, and she blushed.

“Everything okay?” She asked. “Well this is… this is me.”

“You are beautiful.”

“That’s not true, my breasts are too small and I am not shaved...”

“Jesus Rey, I don't care! You are perfect!”

As he said that; he leaned forward to grab her nipple between his lips. Rey arched back, moaning in pleasure.

Ben was sucking her left breast diligently, exploring the texture of her skin, the pearl of the nipple, playing with her mouth.

The teenager couldn't stand it any longer, grabbed his hand and pressed it against her wet cunt.

“Please touch me,” she whispered.

She moaned as he searched for her slit with his fingertips, exploring this area still unknown to him. It was soft, hot and very slippery. He curved his middle finger, not sure where to go, and felt a warm bulge under the pad of his finger, into which he delicately sank.

Rey spread her thighs to help him through.

“Is this okay?” he said with a bit of concern in his voice. “Am I hurting you?”

“It’s fine. Keep on going. And kiss me too.”

He obeyed, reaching for her tongue, as he focused on sliding his finger into the girl's burning center. She let him do it, and accompanied his movement with her hips in order to encourage him, so he grew bolder and increased the pace. Rey then grabbed his cock with her right hand and mimicked him. They remained lying on their sides for a long time, exploring each other's body and taming these new sensations.

“I love you, “I love you”

Their words of love mingled with their sighs of pleasure as their hands devoted themselves to each other.

“Are you going to come?” Ben asked after a while.

“No,” Rey replied. “That’s not how it works…”

“RealIy? The other boys say they make girls cum on their fingers.”

“That’s bullshit. I never cum on my fingers.”

“Oh.”

He looked a little disappointed, and Rey smiled. “That doesn't mean it's unpleasant, but it doesn't work that way. Could you cum in my hand?”

“Uh yes…” Ben stammered, blushing. “Soon, actually...”

“Would you like that?”

“I'd rather have real sex...”

“Okay.”

Slowly, Rey pushed Ben's hand away and settled onto her back. “Come here,” she said. “I imagine it's the easiest way to do it the first time.”

He nodded and came to lie on top of her, being careful not to crush her under his weight. How fragile she looked! But she reached out to pull him to her face and gave him a long kiss. She raised her knees and murmured. “I am ready.”

Slowly, holding his cock in his right hand, Ben searched for her entrance. Rey guided him: “Lower. Right here.”

She felt his cock slide against her folds, caress her clit, then press against her center. It seemed so big for her, could it fit?

Ben gave a little push and Rey took a deep breath to relax. It was harder than expected, it didn't just slip in by itself.

“Are you okay?” Ben said, looking worried.

“Yes. I’m fine. Go on.”

Tilting his hips, he pushed again, and Rey felt her body give way. It was like ... tearing a rubber band. She bit her lip not to scream in pain.

Mortified, Ben immediately stopped. “Rey?”

“I’m fine. It always hurts a little the first time. It won’t last. Keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. It will feel better soon.”

She was lying. She wasn't sure it would feel better anytime soon, but she didn't want to waste this moment with him. If she didn't have sex with Ben tonight, then she would go back to 2009 with a sense of failure and betrayal and face Professor Solo with that weight on her conscience. 

She gritted her teeth as Ben penetrated her, then slowly pulled out to better push back in again. Methodically, he began to move inside her body and she grabbed his buttocks with both hands to accompany him.

Ben had leaned on his elbows and snuggled his face against the girl's neck as he moaned in pleasure with each thrusts. How beautiful and gentle she was, offering herself to him! Fuck, he was crazy about her. It was the best thing in the world to make love to her.

He would never forget that first time, ever.

She wanted to kiss him, but he needed to catch his breath, and was being focused to avoid cuming too fast.

Fat chance. 

A few minutes after this first penetration, he came deep within her with a groan.

Eventually, he gave her the kiss she asked for.

His penis was softening, and he pulled out.

“Did I hurt you?” 

“It’s okay,” she said. “I heard it always hurts the first time.”

“You didn't come?”

“No. But it doesn’t matter. We’ll try again later.”

“Okay.”

They remained entwined for a moment, savoring each other's warmth, and the new smell surrounding them: sperm and sweat after sex.

“We didn't put on a condom,” Rey observed.

“Does it matter? We are both virgins…”

“What about babies?”

Ben straightened up: “I don’t know. Surely there must be a specific spell or potion. We'll look at the library tomorrow, all right?”

“Okay,” Rey answered, not daring to remind him she’d be gone tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translation from a French fanfiction. Thank you to Wren for proofreading it !


End file.
